Hoarding Issues
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: Malévola retornou ao mundo dos vivos e não deixará de procurar Regina. O que a Rainha não espera é que este reencontro será de uma vingança deliciosa, para as duas, ou as três. Emma também não deixará o momento passar, aproveitando a situação para libertar os seus desejos mais ocultos sobre Regina. Sexo. Um é pouco, dois é bom, três é melhor. BDSM suave. Muito prazer.


**Hoarding Issues**

Ela havia voltado. Retornado diretamente do último círculo do inferno, ela havia ressurgido dos mortos na reviravolta mais improvável de sequer se imaginar. Regina recebera a notícia de Mary Margaret e ficava alterada, pálida. O sentimento de choque logo dava lugar ao medo, o pânico, uma certa ansiedade, talvez pudesse até ser. As palavras escaparam quase como num sussurro, enquanto mantinha os olhos fixos e bem abertos:

\- Não pode ser…

\- Algum problema? - Emma ficava preocupada com aquela reação desmesurada. - É tão ruim assim?

\- Se ela está trabalhando com Gold, é ainda pior. - Regina explicou - Eles se odeiam tanto quanto eu já odiei Snow, viviam tentando matar um ao outro. Para estarem agora juntos… Apenas muita raiva para conseguirem isso.

\- Por que? Nem sabia que era possível! - A xerife comentou.

A Rainha mordeu de leve o lábio inferior, esfregando os seus dedos das mãos de uma forma nervosa enquanto apertava-os. Parecia meio constrangida ao dar a resposta:

\- Porque os dois eram meus professores e, embora Gold o fosse há mais tempo e eu o visse mais, eu tinha minha preferência pelas técnicas de Malévola.

A verdade completa era algo perigoso que não desejava partilhar e que, ao sair de seu peito, se tornaria petrificada. Não, deveria se manter viva apenas em sua mente, nas suas memórias. Assim, Regina e Mary acordaram com um plano delicado que envolvia a Rainha se unir às bruxas das trevas. Havia só um pequeno detalhe a ser cuidado antes:

\- Eu posso ir até elas, será um ato de boa fé e de disposição, porém… - e este era um "porém" bem grande - Malévola virá até mim.

\- O que te faz ter tanta certeza? - Snow perguntou.

\- Oh, eu a conheço. Eu sei que ela virá. Você não prende uma pessoa por quase trinta anos e ela deixa isso para lá.

Poderia ser uma certeza, mas nem por isso a deixava menos nervosa. Regina esteve em seu escritório o dia inteiro, esperando, ansiosa para saber quando a dragoa apareceria para ter a sua vingança, destilar o ódio e puni-la por tudo que havia feito. Aguardar era um suplício, ela queria passar logo pelo encontro, ou não, pois havia um certo medo na imprevisibilidade do que lhe aconteceria.

Largou a caneta sobre a mesa, desistindo de tentar se concentrar em seu trabalho sem nenhum sucesso. Passou as mãos no rosto, com os cotovelos sobre o tampo, ao que se levantou de súbito, mirando a parede oposta, onde havia o quadro de libélulas. Precisava de uma bebida do seu carrinho, algo forte que parasse os seus pensamentos.

Tão logo ficou de pé, sentiu um par de mãos vindo detrás de si, segurando um pouco abaixo de sua cintura, mas se utilizando de firmeza. Inicialmente foi um sentimento de medo, de pânico, que tomou Regina, pois não gostava de ser posta em uma situação de vulnerabilidade diante de qualquer um. Porém ela olhou para baixo e reconheceu as longas e perfeitas unhas.

\- Malévola! - Regina chamou quase sem ar.

A resposta veio em um riso sexy ao pé do ouvido, seguido de lábios a correr pelo pescoço.

\- Ansiosa para me ver, querida Rainha?

Seu tom era um mistura de desdém com provocação, deixando Regina confusa. A prefeita tentou girar e ficar de frente para a outra feiticeira, mas ela não deixou, apertando a morena em seu abraço.

\- Não… não… - A loira negou ainda usando a mesma forma de falar. - Você foi uma garota má, Regina.

Enquanto ela falava, pressionava seu corpo no da prefeita, contra a mesa, ao que Regina apoiava ambas as mãos na superfície para não cair. Uma das ágeis patas da dragoa se movia em direção à camisa da morena, passando por debaixo do tecido, e indo para o seu seio, apertando-o com certa força, enquanto a outra mão a segurava pela cintura. A prefeita deixou escapar um gemido.

\- Mal…

Foi um incentivo. A loira, de forma ágil, tirou a mão que estivera na cintura da Rainha, ao que foi para a barra da saia, puxando-a para cima, revelando a fina calcinha de renda preta. Malévola sorriu, havia coisas boas neste novo mundo sem magia. Acariciou a bunda da morena e então deu um tapa tão forte que a fez gritar, deixando a pele vermelha. Com a outra mão, agarrou o pescoço de Regina e a empurrou de bruços sobre a mesa, segurando-a firme contra a superfície.

\- Não chore, nem tente fugir. - A dragoa instruiu, agora soando muito mais fria e perigosa. - Você merece.

A Rainha conhecia o protocolo, sabia que tentar fugir seria pior, o que não a impedia de tentar se mover para escapar, tudo em vão. O esforço fazia a outra sorrir, ambas sabiam ser um objetivo impossível diante da força sobre-humana da dragoa. Os anos passavam, mas nada mudava de verdade. Malévola então usou as afiadas garras da mão solta e rasgou a calcinha preta.

\- Sem impedimentos. - Ela disse se divertindo com a visão.

Regina sentiu o tecido sendo cortado, depois removido, ao que imaginou ser jogada de lado. Havia um medo, ansiedade, porque não admitir, havia excitação no ar com a espera pelo próximo movimento. Ela queria aquilo e Malévola sabia enquanto movia dois dedos para a intimidade de Regina.

\- Já molhada, Majestade? - E brincava, provocando com as pontas na entrada. - Se lembre que isto é uma punição, não é para te dar qualquer prazer.

Mais um tapa veio, acompanhado de um alto gemido e da satisfação da loira. Claro que aquilo estava apenas começando. Malévola então soltou-a a mão que estava na nuca, porém lançou uma magia para não ter mais que se ocupar ali. Agora Regina estava em uma gargantilha ao redor do pescoço, que a prendia na mesa com uma curta corrente, tal qual um cachorro.

A Rainha tentou protestar, mas nada saiu de sua garganta. Ela estava pronta, ao menos tão pronta quanto Malévola gostaria. A dragoa então levantou a própria saia, deixando-a cerca da altura da cintura. Ela não usava calcinha, não via necessidade para tanto e, em sua visão, esse tipo de peça só atrapalhava. Então algo aconteceu. Tendo controle de sua forma intersexual, a loira fez o próprio clitóris crescer até se tornar um grande pênis, maior que a média do humano comum, pois ela não chegava nem perto de ser humana. O órgão já estava ereto, pronto para ser utilizado, ao que a feiticeira levou uma mão para segurar a base dele e a outra para abrir a vagina da Rainha. Não quis perguntar se ela estava pronta, sabia que estava, então colocou a cabeça do membro devagar, mas não sem um certo esforço, o que rendeu um gritinho de Regina.

\- Grande demais, Majestade? - A dragoa provocou. - Se acostumou aos seus humanos pequenos? Não… Não… Vou lhe fazer lembrar o que é prazer de verdade com um dragão.

Finalmente terminou de entrar, colocando o máximo de cabia e arrancando um gemido de dor e prazer. A morena estava bem lubrificada, embora apertada, do jeito que Malévola gostava. Pode então começar os movimentos de entrar e sair repetitivos, segurando a Rainha pelos quadris, pela bunda, por ser gostoso e dar mais estabilidade.

Regina tivera muitos amantes, mas ninguém como Malévola, ninguém que a levasse até os limites como a loira.

Depois de alguns momentos, a dragoa parou, ainda dentro de Regina. Desfez o feitiço que a prendia pela garganta contra a mesa, ao que a Rainha conseguiu erguer o peito, apoiando as mãos na superfície mais uma vez.

\- Você é má… - Ela falou cansada.

Oh querida… - Malévola provocou. - Você não viu nada.

Então a loira saiu de dentro da mulher e, novamente, com uma mão segurou o seu membro e com a outra separou as bandas da bunda de Regina.

\- Imagino se você esteve utilizando isso daqui… - Ela perguntou.

\- Ninguém fode como você. - A Rainha respondeu.

\- Ninguém come o seu rabo como eu - Malévola falou, ao que posicionou a cabeça do pênis já na porta de entrada de trás.

Regina estremeceu ansiosa, nervosa, desejando que a outra parasse de provocar e agisse logo para saciá-la. Malévola sabia, ela sentiu o cheiro no ar como o animal que fareja os feromônios, então foi colocando devagar. A Rainha abria a boca, mas o som dos gemidos não vinha, não havia ar, muito menos palavras.

\- Que isso… - Malévola falava a cada vez que metia. - Lhe sirva… - Ela estava ofegante também em sua excitação. - De lição! - E furiosa, colocando cada vez mais agressivamente, seus olhos brilhando em verde intenso. - Nunca mais ouse me desafiar!

Regina não tinha condições de responder, desnorteada com as milhares de sensações que Malévola provocava em seu ser. O sentimento era mútuo, a dragoa não iria negar o quanto sentira saudade daquele corpo sob o seu. Sua mão avançou como uma garra nos cabelos negros e puxou, deixando a morena quase em pé, mas sem parar com os movimentos de quadril. A outra mão foi para o clitóris da Rainha, lhe dando ainda mais prazer com pequenos movimentos circulares e constantes, enquanto a que estava nos cabelos a soltou e foi para a camisa social, abrindo-a com um puxão que arrebentou os botões. Agarrou um seio com força e não soltou mais, puxando o corpo de Regina contra o seu a cada nova investida.

Fosse a saudade ou o prazer, a Rainha estava chegando ao orgasmo de forma intensa, como uma forte onda que não poderia ser parada e destruiria tudo pelo caminho, lavaria a sua alma. Malévola sempre sabia como explorar o seu corpo, retirando todas as sensações dele sempre ao máximo. Simultaneamente, a dragoa também chegou ao ápice dentro da morena, ejaculando enquanto ambas gemiam alto, gritavam, protegidas pela acústica mágica da sala.

Mas a porta não havia sido trancada, ao que foi aberta de súbito e uma pessoa adentrou como um furacão, até que se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ali e parou ainda no meio do caminho, no centro da sala.

\- Regina! - Emma falou com os olhos muito abertos e impressionados.

A Salvadora não conseguia acreditar. Ela via Regina e Malévola ali, que pareciam, ela não sabia ao certo, estar fazendo sexo, julgava com base nos gemidos. A Rainha olhou para ela com um rosto muito vermelho, desnorteada, para não dizer um pouco tonta devido a falta de fôlego, ainda pior depois da overdose de prazer. Já Malévola não dava a mínima para o flagrante. A dragoa então finalmente largou a morena e se desencaixou da Rainha, mas não se preocupava em fazer o membro desaparecer, apenas sentava na cadeira da prefeita e olhava para as outras duas como se esperasse, ou melhor, largasse para a dona da sala o problema e estivesse curiosa para assistir ao desfecho do que sabia ser bastante constrangedor para seres humanos. Pessoas são tão cheias de pudores inúteis, as torna divertidas de usar.

\- O que está havendo aqui? - Emma perguntou anda perdida, ou apenas se recusando a acreditar no que sua visão captara.

\- Emma… - Regina tentou explicar, embora sentisse os seus fluidos e os de Malévola escorrendo entre suas pernas até o chão.

\- Eu estava fodendo o cu dela - Malévola interrompeu, visto que a Rainha claramente não falaria nada a respeito, desejava colocar mais fogo naquele momento. - Bem apertado, uma delícia para gozar dentro. - E virou a cabeça, olhando para a bunda de Regina e sorrindo. - Está escorrendo, querida.

Emma engoliu em seco. Imaginar Regina molhada, com gotas de fluidos caindo pelas suas partes íntimas até as pernas, mesmo que graças a Malévola, era uma delícia. O gesto, ou talvez o cheiro que emitia não passava despercebido, pois a dragoa ergueu um dedo e o moveu como um convite para que a Salvadora se aproximasse. Emma imediatamente fechou a porta e a trancou com cuidado para que o incidente não se repetisse. Depois tirou o casaco e não pensou duas vezes, se é que raciocinou, quando foi se aproximando a passos largos de Regina, que se voltava para ela e ficava de costas para a mesa. A xerife então enfiou uma mão entre as pernas da morena, colocando dois dedos dentro de sua vagina de imediato, sem esperar um convite ou permissão, ao que usava o polegar massageando o clitóris. Acabou por arrancar um gemido surpreso da Rainha, enquanto esta erguia as mãos para se segurar nos fortes braços da Salvadora.

\- Vou te fazer gozar muito forte… - Emma disse olhando-a nos olhos, como se tais palavras estivessem presas em sua garganta, prontas em sua mente havia vários anos, esperando para serem colocadas para fora.

\- Não sozinha! - Malévola interveio.

A dragoa sorria enquanto movia uma mão e trazia Regina para si utilizando magia. A prefeita sabia o que a outra feiticeira queria quando notou o pênis já ereto e pronto para a próxima rodada. Desta forma, sentou-se no colo de Malévola, de costas, ao que esta deslizou o membro para dentro da vagina bastante úmida da Rainha sem dificuldades. Regina se movia de uma forma lenta e gostosa, sentando e levantando, enquanto Emma assistia a cada instante quase hipnotizada. Mal disse sorrindo, numa brincadeira provocativa:

\- Se ajoelhe diante da Rainha!

Prontamente, Emma se ajoelhou perante Regina e, olhando-a se aproximou, uma mão sobre cada perna, mantendo-as bastante abertas, a visão perfeita à sua frente. Começou a beijar o seu clitóris arrancando mais gemidos. Estava tão faminta por aquele corpo que logo suas mãos começavam a apertar, cravando as unhas, e a atacava com a língua, chupando de forma voraz. A Rainha então levou uma mão para os cabelos loiros e apertava aquela cabeça contra o seu íntimo enquanto sentava em Malévola.

Emma nunca achou que pudesse ser tão gostoso dividir, mas Regina era tão deliciosa que fazia com que não se importasse, desde que continuasse ouvindo aquele som que lhe parecia música. Quando a Rainha gozou, seu líquido foi para os lábios de Emma, acompanhados dos fluidos de Malévola, que também chegava ao orgasmo, dando um gosto único.

\- Pare… - Regina pediu cansada, empurrando os ombros da Salvadora.

Malévola então agarrou os pulsos da Rainha e os ergueu, afastando de Emma, para que a outra pudesse continuar ali chupando o quanto quisesse. Regina era um brinquedo, seu jogo para receber e dar prazer, como fora em tempos passados na Floresta Encantada. Queria vê-la gozar por horas, encher todos os seus buracos de porra até não caber mais, que ela gozasse e tremesse para não poder andar.

Depois de algum tempo, as três terminaram no chão, com a noite avançando alta pela janela, roupas espalhadas pela sala. Os corpos no fofo tapete, Malévola na ponta, seu pênis ainda dentro de Regina, que estava de frente para ela, a perna de cima passando sobre a sua cintura para dar o máximo de espaço, enquanto Emma vinha por trás, usando uma cinta e invadindo a morena também.

Regina gozou a última vez sendo chupada por Emma e Malévola ao mesmo tempo enquanto as duas loiras se beijavam.

Elas continuaram assim, transando noite adentro, tendo o máximo de prazer e se divertindo.

Por fim, adormeceram ali mesmo, diante da lareira.


End file.
